Innocent Eyes
by InnocentDreamersEyes
Summary: Draco and Hermione return to Hogwarts for their Seventh and final year. Both have changed a lot. Explore both Draco and Hermione's new image and follow the path of their reacquantice, blunders and love. Rated for possible later scenes. DMHG. RR.
1. First Impressions Again

It was September the first once again in Kings Cross Station in London. A tall lurking figure strode onto Platform 9 and 3/4. He stood at nearly 6 foot tall with near silver hair that was tastefully parted down the middle and had a 'just rolled out of bed' kind of look. He had the palest blue eyes that they too, were almost silver. Wearing all black Draco Malfoy looked as though he had just stepped out of a New York City coffee shop, all that was missing was a set of bongo drums. He reached his hand into his pant pocket securing the nerves eating away at his stomach telling him he was missing something. But his Head Boy badge was still there and he knew he had all the material items he needed, so he knew what it must be. His body guards were missing. Greg Goyle's parents had moved to America where they could hide from the Ministry of Magic for a while. And after the scandal of their fathers, Malfoy couldn't blame them. And after Crabbe's father was arrested Crabbe couldn't handle school any more and his mother pulled him from Hogwarts after the year before and started sending him to Durmstang. So there Draco stood, searching the platform for any sign of friendship or protection.

The cold blue eyes moved slowly across the crowd of people, new First years running to get on the train- even though they had at least a half hour before it left. Older Fifth years talking to friends and comparing study strategies for their upcoming O.W.L.s. He continued scanning until he came upon a familiar face. She had gorgeous straight, long, brown hair that came midway down her back. The few inches left between the ends of her hair and pants revealed a light pink peasant top and a golden brown tan beneath that. Her pants were very low cut leaving just enough up for the imagination to play with. Draco began to move towards her as she turned around. She had an air of fun but seriousness that intensified his need to know who this familiar person was.

As he came into earshot he heard her saying, "Well, really I'm not sure what this year will be like. It's our Seventh year so, they'll be giving us our last lessons before we leave to go into the real world." She turned around laughing and running her fingers through her hair. She stopped laughing in a short like manner and turned away. Looking hard at the mysterious girl Draco realized who she really was. Hermione Granger. Smartest girl in the entire Seventh year, probably the school. She looked so different. So relaxed and controlled. But physically different too. Her hair was straighter, and longer, although it was probably longer because it was straight. Her teeth had been straight ever since their Forth year when he had hit her with a spell that made them grow unnaturally long. She looked beautiful. Full bodied and voluptuous curves made her look so natural with just the hint of make-up to accentuate her natural beauty. Her big chocolate brown eyes were sensual and radiating innocence. All and all she was gorgeous.

Draco mentally kicked himself. Him? Think that that mudblood was beautiful? Yeah right. He never, ever would like her. Ever. But he couldn't help listening to that little voice in his head that doubted himself. He knew that he would need a huge distraction if he wasn't going to think of her this year. She was pretty, smart and so innocent. He wanted to break her. Make her his. But then he wanted to kick himself for even thinking such things.

He was just about to kick himself when a huge, squealing blob in hot pink ran up to him and grabbed him around the middle and shoved her face into his. Pansy Parkinson. Of course. When she finally detached herself from him she squealed in a high pitched voice, "Oh Dracy, I missed you so much. You look so good this year. Have you been working out? Wasn't this summer just completely awful? I mean, not seeing each other all of the holiday? How we survived, I really can't imagine." Draco sighed inwardly. He and Pansy had broken up last year but she still continued to deny it and invite him up in the dormitory every chance she got. He accepted occasionally but even when he did, he didn't enjoy himself. She drove him crazy and he always just wanted to cast a silencing spell on her to make her shut up. Of course he never did, but it didn't keep him from wishing he could. Tuning back into Pansy's babble he heard her say, "So, you wanna sit with me on the train, Dracy? We could play board games..." she added with a wink.

"Board games?" he asked in disbelief

"Yeah... you know... games you play... when your _bored_." She added another wink and grabbed his ass.

Draco pulled her hand away from his ass and said, "Ummm... Maybe some other time, Pansy. I've got... Head business to attend to. You know, going to be _very_ busy this year. Living in new quarters and all."

Pansy stuck on a pout. "You will come visit me in the common room won't you. I mean, I don't know that we could survive together if we don't spend _some_ time _alone_ together."

After that Draco snapped. He didn't want this fat whore talking to him anymore and was tired of playing her games. He had to set it right and tell her off completely honestly. If he hurt her feelings that was too damn bad. "Pansy, how many times do I have to tell you? We are NOT a couple and haven't been for a year. You need to stop acting like I'm your property and move on! We are through and have been for a year!" Pansy pouted more but didn't say anything and left to get a seat on the train with some other Slytherin Seventh Years. He finally got through to her. She was finally out of his life.

Draco looked up for another sneak at Hermione again, just to get a glimpse of someone more appealing looking than Pansy, but she was gone. He sighed and grabbed his trunk and started heading towards the train.

He boarded the train and heard Pansy saying very loudly, "Yeah, Draco and I are completely over for good this time. I had to break it to him gently, I think he cried a little, but I think he'll be OK."

Another girl piped in, "But, I thought I heard him yelling at you that you were over and had been for over a year."

"Oh, well you know, he was in such a right state that he convinced himself that he was doing the breaking up, not me." All the girls said "ooh" but Draco didn't think that they really believed Pansy. Especially since she said he cried and that he was delusional. That was laying it on too thick. They would know it was a lie. He was almost feeling sorry for her, but then she was awful and such a whore that he really couldn't care.

He started to head back to the back of the train when a man said, "Mr. Malfoy, if I'm not mistaken you are the new Head Boy. Your compartment is up front with the new Head Girl."

Draco turned around. He supposed this man was the conductor. He had a gray-white beard and mustache and was wearing an old fashion conductors uniform complete with hat and overalls. "Ummm... Alright. Thank you, do you by any chance know who the new Head Girl is?" The conductor just shook his head and headed back up towards the front of the train. "Alright then, thanks anyway."

Draco dragged his trunk up to the Head's compartment and opened the door. A very pretty girl looked up at him and grimaced.

Hermione Granger was talking to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley at Platform 9 and 3/4 when Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown came up behind them and wrapped their arms around Harry and Ron's waists. Harry and Lavender and Ron and Parvati had all started dating at around the same time the year before and were approaching their one year anniversaries. Both Ron and Harry turned around to kiss their girlfriends shortly and pulled them around in front of them so that the girls backs were to their fronts. The boys still tried to be good friends to Hermione but it was difficult when they were trying to appease their girlfriends so much. Hermione couldn't blame them. They had liked the girls for a long time and if she had a boyfriend she would want him to pay more attention to her then his usual friends. Not that she was needy... She just wanted a good boyfriend that cared more about her than his friends. It wasn't too much to ask.

She ignored that Parvati and Lavender were hanging on Ron and Harry and they maintained conversation. "Wow, Hermione. You look great this year," Lavender said. It was true... She had changed a lot over the summer holidays. She had found a spell on the train home from school that would straighten her hair and make it sleeker without using loads of straightening serum. Her body had developed quite nicely over the past year and she was finally wearing clothes that would show that off a little more. She had started wearing make-up and dressing like a normal teenage girl. She had also lost some of her innocence over the summer holidays. The world wasn't the same as it used to be in her eyes. There was more to it. More complications and more invitations then ever before for her to see the evils but pure passions in the world. In other words Hermione was finally starting to look more like Parvati and Lavender. Thoughts, on the other hand, were completely different.

Hermione fingered the badge in her pocket. She traced the HG on it with a loving finger. She hadn't put the badge on yet because she hadn't told Ron and Harry that she wouldn't be in the Common Room anymore. She was sure they wouldn't care but she still didn't want to tell them in case they suddenly did care. Harry realizing that Hermione was still there and trying to think of something to say, said, "What do you think our classes will be like this year?"

"Well, really I'm not sure what this year will be like. It's our Seventh year so, they'll be giving us our last lessons before we leave to go into the real world," Hermione responded.

"Only this year will be better. No spiders!" Ron said.

Everyone laughed. Still laughing Hermione felt the penetrating feeling of someone else's eyes on her back. She turned pulling her fingers through her newly straightened hair. Searching the crowd her eyes met cold, silvery-blue eyes meeting hers. She stopped laughing abruptly and turned away. Draco Malfoy was staring at her. He couldn't be though... Could he? She turned back to look. No, he was plastered to Pansy Parkinson. Or at least being molested by her, she looked liked she was doing all the actual making out. Draco looked like he was just trying not to throw up all over Pansy. Ever since the year before, Draco had not only been nicer and more decent, he had finally realized what everyone else had known for years. That Pansy Parkinson was a fat cow and absolutely disgusting.

Hermione turned back to Harry and Ron. "Let's go find a compartment, shall we?" she asked them. They all agreed and boarded the train. They were heading back to a back compartment when a voice spoke out.

"Ms. Granger, I do believe that you are the new Head Girl. Your compartment is up front with the new Head Boy."

They turned to meet the man who was speaking eyes. He was the conductor. Hermione recognized him. "Hermione's not the new Head Girl. She would have told us if she was."

The conductor raised his eyebrows. "Actually, Ron, I am."

"And you didn't tell us?" Harry spoke out.

"I... I guess it just slipped my mind. That's all." Without waiting for the boys to yell that something like that doesn't 'just slip your mind' she turned and dragged her trunk down the train to the Head's compartment. It was nicer than the regular compartments. The seats were a velvet red with silver embroidery and matching curtains on the windows. They were roomy and there was a huge storage area above seating for their trunks and anything else they wanted to store. Hermione sat down on one of the benches and found they were better cushioned that then regular seats, too. She sat back with a sigh and pulled out a huge book: Over-Achieving Witches of the 20th Century.

She opened to her page but couldn't read. Draco Malfoy- The Draco Malfoy- had been staring... at her. She couldn't believe it. He was not only the best looking boy in the Seventh Year, he was smart and, on occasion, funny. She closed the book. But, he was a pure blood, and hated muggle borns, especially those who could out smart him in every class. Mudblood's he call them. He called her. He hated her for everything she stood for. For every breath she had ever taken. For every beat of her heart that she couldn't control. He just hated her. But, then... why had he been staring? Why was the Draco Malfoy- best looking, smartest boy in the Seventh Year staring at the one person he possibly hated the most. Besides Harry. Why was he staring at her.

Because of the change. That must be it. It was because she looked different and dressed differently and was different in general. That had to be it. She closed her eyes, counted to 10 and reopened her book. Hermione began reading and was already ahead 5 chapters when she heard muffled steps outside the door. Trying not to look up she continued reading. The door opened and she looked up. Draco Malfoy was standing in the door way staring down at her. She couldn't help it. Hermione's face contorted into a grimace.


	2. Train Rides and Innocence Dies

Draco put his trunk in the top rack and sat down across from Hermione. He pulled out a book similar to the one Hermione was reading, thick with small text and a lengthy title. This was a muggle book though. He had been quite enjoying the book and began to continue reading it. Once the train started moving and both Draco and Hermione had settled themselves into the compartment, both with their backs against a wall and feet up on the seats, they looked up to sneak peaks at each other.

Finally they caught each other. Both turned slightly pink and closed their books. "What are you reading?" Draco asked.

Hermione told him, and he smirked. "Oh and what are you reading Mr. I'm-So-Smart?"

Draco lifted the book for her to see. Hermione paused thinking out how to phrase what she was going to say next. "Ummm... you do know that's a muggle book... don't you?"

"Yeah, I know. Someone suggested it to me. Bought in the station at the end of last year, among others, and started it yesterday. It's not bad." Hermione only nodded. They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes and then returned to their books.

At noon the little witch with the food trolley came around. Both Hermione and Draco bought chocolate frogs, pumpkin pasty's and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Both sat eating in quiet and eyeing each other while looking out the window in between. Neither bothered to hide their stares anymore but both didn't know why the other was staring. Finally, tired of the games, Hermione said, "I'm very sorry, but why on Earth are you staring at me?"

Draco shrugged. "Not much else to look at. I could ask you the same question."

"You were staring at me first."

"Oh please don't give me the 'I asked you first' kind of line. When was the last time we used that? When we were... 9?"

"Do you honestly think that you're so great? That you can just do whatever you want and say whatever you want?"

"Of course not. Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Think that you're so great you can say or do whatever you want? Because the way you, Weasley and Potter traipse around Hogwarts you get the impression of very inflated egos and no regard for rules, or respect for anyone else." Hermione was silenced by these words for quite a while. "That's what I thought," Draco finally said.

"I don't," she finally said quietly.

Draco looked back up from his book. He raised his eyebrows. "You don't what?"

"I don't think that. I know what people think of me. Especially since Harry and Ron got girlfriends. For a while they thought I was a dirty, filthy mudblood slut, but no. Now they think that I'm desperate. That I have something for them. I have never thought of myself as above the rules or better than anyone else. Ever." It was Draco's turn to be silent. After awhile she said, "And obviously you thought like that, too."

These words didn't hit him so hard and he responded quickly. "I didn't. I mean I did, until last year. Then it all started piecing together and I remembered Krum and everything. I knew that you weren't a slut. I think everyone does. You are seriously the most innocent person anyone has ever met. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't know what a blowjob was."

She just looked at him and said, "That's what you think."

"Oh, yeah, cause you've been around the block before," Draco said sarcastically.

"You'd be surprised," she said and turned back to her book. Draco gapped.

He stared for a long time and finally turned back to his book. He couldn't concentrate on it though, all he could think of was that Hermione Granger wasn't nearly as innocent as he had thought. He look up quickly again before returning his blank gaze to his book. She was so beautiful. She looked so natural and pretty and smart. But did she really know what she said she knew? After ten minutes he looked up. She was staring at him with a look of sick amusement on her face. "What are you looking at?" he said coldly.

"This is killing you, isn't it? Not knowing how much I actually know about... how'd you put it? Innocence?"

"Actually, you were staring at me and I couldn't read," he lied through his teeth. He looked at her and coolly said, "But since you brought it up, how far have you gone?"

Hermione smirked at him. "Wouldn't you like to know," she whispered and turned back to her book. She didn't know why she was playing like him like this. She figured it could be because he was so incredibly sexy and he was even sexier when he was confused or upset. Or maybe she wanted him to be the only one who knew, but didn't really know and teasing him like that only added to the belief. She could feel his gaze. He was still staring at her. She smiled and continued reading. This would have him enticed for weeks. She didn't want to come off as a slut, but she needed someone to know, without really knowing, and since she would be living with Draco, he might as well be the one to know. She could play with him, and she was sure he would play with her. It would be innocent teasing.

Outside it was growing dark. Draco noticed and said, "We're almost there."

Hermione looked up. Her eyes lingered on Draco just long enough to tempt him and then looked out the window. She nodded, still looking out the window. Both stood to get out their robes, hats and cloaks. They placed them on their seats and began to dress. Hermione had gone to Madam Malkin's that summer to get robes that fit better, both longer and more fitted. She turned around to see Draco fastening his robes. She had removed her wand from her jeans pocket and now she placed it in the pockets of her robes. Draco did the same.

As their eyes met once again, the lights flickered out and the train jumped forward, throwing Draco backwards onto his seat and Hermione forward on top of him. Hermione tried to stand up, but the train jerked again and she fell back on top of Draco. "What's the matter, Granger? Don't like being on top?"

"Oh, Please."

"What? It's dark and secluded, this is what you've been saying the whole time, isn't it?"

"Get stuffed, Malfoy," she said standing up and brushing herself off. The lights flickered back on and Hermione looked over at Draco. He looked even sexier just sitting there with his hair in his eyes and his robes askew. She looked away and out the window. Hogsmede Station was coming into view. "We'll be there in about 5 minutes," she murmured. In 5 minutes time she would have to explain things to Ron and Harry. Why she didn't tell them and where she was all summer. She grimaced.

Draco didn't know what he was doing but the next thing he knew he was wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist. She looked up at him. She knew that she shouldn't like it, shouldn't like the feeling of his arms around her, but it felt safe and secure. "What's the matter?" he asked her.

She pulled away. "Nothing, I'm coming home. This is where I should be. It's safe and like a second home. I should be excited, shouldn't I? I'm not looking forward to talking to Ron and Harry, that's all."


	3. Towel Ties

Draco and Hermione left their compartment and got into the Head's Carriage that carried them up to the castle. Hermione avoided Draco's gaze, and pulled her cloak closer. The prospect of seeing Harry and Ron again, after practically blowing them off on the train, did not excite her. She was dreading it more than anything else in the world. That didn't matter, they were sure to go looking for her the instant they had the chance.

The carriage stopped and Hermione and Draco both exited it. Hermione stared upwards. The sky was crystal clear with diamonds sparkling above their heads. People pushed past her and Hermione realized she had to go inside. She moved inside and found an empty seat at the Gryffindor table. Not even three seconds after she sat down, Ron and Harry took the seats on either side of her. "Hermione, what was that?" Ron asked bluntly.

"What?"

"You didn't tell us that you were Head Girl," Harry said.

"Well, I didn't see you this summer. Didn't see you, couldn't tell you."

"No Owl! Didn't tell us before we got on the train! Hermione what were you-"

"Ron, calm down," Harry said. "Hermione, you could have written. You could have called. Where were you this summer?"

"Bulgaria."

"May I ask why?" Harry asked.

"Visiting an old friend."

"An old friend?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Yes, now shut up. The sorting's about to begin!"

Professor McGonagall was carrying out the three legged stool with the Sorting Hat on top of it. She set it down in front of the assembly of students and left. The wide brimmed hat opened at a rip in the seam. It began to sing.

"Welcome one and all,

to another year this fall.

To those of you who return,

and those of you are here to learn,

our lives are now wiped clean,

of those who were mean.

Time to see where you belong,

after the singing of my song.

Perhaps you belong in Gryffindor,

Where the brave of heart do dwell,

Time will only tell.

Mayhap you should go to Hufflepuff,

Where a friend is never far,

even if your ever lost in a mar.

Or you could belong to Ravenclaw,

For those who are of the smarter sort,

Good Ravenclaws do find themselves, in this simple court.

Slytherins are of a greater group,

Where greatness does lye,

Those great Slytherins will always help you by.

A friend awaits you, in ever house you learn,

So, sit on down, I will not bite, and lets see you take a turn."

Everyone clapped as Professor McGonagall came forward with a long list of names. Nervous looking First Years lined up and Professor McGonagall began reading off names. After the sorting had taken place, she took the stool away and Dumbledore stood for his usual beginning of the feast speech. "Welcome, one and all. Speeches are to be made at times when they are needed. Right now what is needed is food for our belly's. Tuck in." He sat down and food magically appeared at the table.

Ron and Harry immediately began to stuff their faces with food. Their hunger had obviously out weighed their concern with where Hermione was that summer. That was fine by her. She had enough on her mind without arguing with them about where she was and why she didn't write to them.

Once everyone had eaten as much as physically possible Dumbledore told them to go to bed and get some sleep for the next day's first classes. Hermione and Draco both reported to the teacher's table to be told where their Common Room would be. Professor Dumbledore met them at the table and beamed at them. "Ah, yes, my new Head Boy and new Head Girl. Well, I won't waste time with you two. Let's go find your rooms now shall we?" Both only nodded and followed Dumbledore as he strode out of the Great Hall.

They followed him up the Main Stairwell and up to the forth floor. Down the corridor and up to the South Tower. Neither had ever been in the South Tower before. They followed Dumbledore up the stairs and to a landing. On that landing was a huge portrait of a very pretty woman with long brown hair and a tall, handsome man standing behind her with platinum blonde hair. Under the portrait was a label that titled the portrait "The Prophet's Unifiers, 1482". Both Draco and Hermione stared at the portrait, securing the image in their minds.

Dumbledore placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "The password is _Unifictous_.," the portrait slide to the right. "Shall we go inside?"

They stepped into the Common Room and both of their jaws dropped. It was gorgeous. The perfect mix of both Common Rooms that they had known. There were stone walls with a comforting fireplace and hardwood floors. There were several armchairs around the room. Some green with and golden embroidery and others red with a silver embroidery that was very similar to that in the Head's compartment on the train. There were throw rugs scattered about the floor and portraits around the room ranging from people to places to random images. On either side of the room was a door and one in the middle about 2 feet to the right of the fireplace.

Dumbledore lead them through the door on the right and Hermione recognized the trunk at the foot of the bed as her own. The bedding was red with gold embroidery , a deep red canopy and red curtains around it. Again there were hardwood floors and throw rugs. There was a deep oak dressing table and bureau and a long mirror on her wall. There were several windows, a closet and a desk next to the window. There was a door next to her bureau. That was the first time she realized she was alone in her room. Her room. She never had her own room in Hogwarts. She had always shared a room with at least two other girls.

She opened the door next to her bureau. She looked at a bath tub the size of an Olympic swimming pool and a shower big enough to fit at least three people. She heard footsteps and looked up. Draco Malfoy was walking into the bathroom. They would be sharing a bathroom. That would make things interesting, Hermione thought to herself.

Draco only smiled to himself, he knew that sharing a bathroom could be very interesting. At least with Hermione as a roommate. Someone different would've probably have made a difference. He shuddered to think what it would've been like if Pansy was the Head Girl. Professor Dumbledore placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. "Are you alright, Mr. Malfoy?" he asked.

Draco looked up. "Yes, Professor, just had a... disturbing thought."

Professor Dumbledore left them to settle in and get some sleep before the next day. Hermione set up her room quickly and efficiently and was reading in the Common Room when Draco came out a half an hour later. He gave Hermione a quizzical look. She flicked her wand and her door opened, inside Draco saw candles and in scents all lit and everything neatly put away. He just shrugged and sat down to read.

At 10:30 Hermione was brushing her teeth for bed. She was standing in her bra and a pair of boxers at the mirror when Draco walked in. Wearing a towel only. She turned around. "Do you _knock_?" she said. "And, Oh my God! _Put_ some _clothes_ on."

"What, Granger? By the looks of the candles and in scents and from what you were saying on the train you don't mind things like this," he said.

Hermione smiled sexily with an idea popping in her head. "You're right, Draco. You've figured me out..." she said moving towards him. She put a hand to his check and moved pulled him close. He closed the space between them himself and Hermione engaged him in a deeply passionate kiss. She rubbed her hands up and down his back and thighs. His towel dropped and she knew her job was done. She pulled away and left the room saying, "Cold water tap is on the right."


	4. Sweet Thoughts of What Can Never Be

Draco stood there in shock and quickly took Hermione's... advice. If he could call it that. Once he was finished he put on a pair of blue and green plaid pajama bottoms and entered the Common Room. Hermione wasn't there anymore and he suspected she had already gone to bed.

He sat down in a green and gold embroidered arm chair and stared at the floor. He hated her, but there was something that lit up inside him when she touched him or looked at him. When their eyes met in the train station it felt like he couldn't breathe. When she fell on top of him in the car, he could smell the scent of her hair and almost taste her skin. When she kissed him just an hour before they both knew what happened but his heart skipped a beat and his hands went numb. He had never been kissed like that. He supposed he had but it never felt as intense. Or made him loose his breath. He had never had a kiss so intense that he went numb.

He stood up and started pacing the room. He wanted to kiss her again. But he didn't want to touch her ever again. He wanted to hold her in his arms but he wanted to put her on the other side of the world. He wanted to throw her into bed and have her for the rest of forever. But, he wanted to burn himself for even thinking such things.

He turned and hit a pillow on the sofa with all his strength. The pillow exploded and a shower of feathers rained down on him. With a wave of his wand he repaired the pillow and went back to pacing. He was so confused about what was going through his mind and everything his body yearned for.

But when it all boiled down to it, she was still a mudblood. She always would be. He couldn't like a mudblood. He was a _pure-blood_. More than that, he was a Malfoy. And no Malfoy would ever like a mudblood. Period.

Draco looked at his watch. It was past midnight. He suddenly realized how tired he was and headed into his dormitory. As he closed the drapes around his bed and closed his eyes, his dreams were of a beautiful girl with long brown hair and innocent chocolate brown eyes.

* * *

Hermione was lying in bed reading when she heard an explosion. She opened her door a crack and saw that Draco had just hit a pillow and feathers were everywhere in the room. She watched him repair the pillow and closed the door. Sitting back down on the bed she remembered what she had done to him. Oh, how she wanted to be back into him embrace. Pulled up in his arms. His mouth to hers. She wanted him to push her into a bedroom and keep her for the rest of their lives.

She mentally slapped herself. Thinking that was wrong. Draco Malfoy hated her. They hated each other. They were worst enemies. Thinking anywhere along those lines was like breaking some sort of code. Like going up to him and saying, "I hate you but would you fuck me please?" She smiled to herself thinking about what it would be like if she actually said that to him. He would probably think she was crazy, and then tease her. But if he actually went along with it... Oh what ecstasy it would be.

She sighed falling back onto the bed. Savoring the thoughts of what could never be. She knew why it never could be. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin. A pureblood and a mudblood. A Draco and a Hermione. It would just never work. No matter what. They both may have been Head's and they both may have been smartest in their class. It didn't matter. It never would. They were enemies and that's all that would ever matter.

She tried to read again but the sweet thoughts of the ecstasy that could never be kept flooding her mind. She closed the book and stood up again. The huge t-shirt she had put on after the bathroom fiasco hung down barely showing the boxers she was wearing. Her fluffy, mint green slippers cuddled her feet on the stone floors. She moved to the window and sat down on the ledge. Opening the window a gentle breeze grazed her legs and pushed back her hair.

She gazed out at the grounds below. She could see everything from her position at the window. Hagrid was outside his hut preparing what ever frightening thing would be his lesson the next day. A snowy white owl flew out of the Owlery; Hedwig. She smiled at the thought of her friends, wishing that she could be in the Gryffindor Common Room with them. She loved being Head Girl and didn't mind living with Draco. But life was going to be very boring without them around to talk to and to help with their homework. It was her last year to be with them. In the next year she would be going to open an agency for the misguided and mistreated, and Harry and Ron...They'd be starting their training as Aurors. They wouldn't see each other much anymore. Every once-in-a-while if they were lucky. As often as they had made her cry or she had gotten mad at them, they were her best friends and she would miss them.

Moving back to her bed she closed the drapes around it and fell back onto her pillow. She extinguished the candles around her and plunged into total darkness. Her eyes flickered closed and she fell asleep. The world around her dissipated away. And she was left with dreams of what could never be.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's so short this time. It'll be better next time. Give me some time and I'll get it up! Hope you're enjoying it, R/R 


	5. A New Year Begins With New Surprises

Hermione woke up the next morning and checked her watch. She was just on time to take her shower and get ready. She stepped out of bed and into her fuzzy slippers. She pulled her bathroom caddy and a towel out of a bureau draw and moved her way into the bathroom. She slipped out of her pajamas and into the shower.

The hot water was like heaven, but she didn't trust how long it would be before Draco would come in, so she quickly washed her body and hair and shaved her legs. She turned the water off and grabbed her towel. She wrapped it around herself and stepped out of the shower.

She moved to the mirror that she had claimed as her own, there were two- one for each of them. She brushed her teeth and scrubbed her face. She pulled out her wand and performed a tricky little spell that caused her hair to dry and straighten at the same time. It was true that she could always curl it into ringlets but she loved it when her hair was straight and easier to take care of. Curls were nice for some occasions, but for the everyday she didn't want to bother with the upkeep.

After she had just picked up her pajamas and put her bathroom caddy at her sink and mirror, Draco marched in. He was at least partially clothed this time, wearing a pair of blue and green plaid pajama bottoms that showed of a nicely shaped six-pack and muscular arms that were just right in size. Not humongously big and gross, but not skinny and brittle looking. But Hermione was very aware of her body at that moment and well aware she was still in a towel. She blushed furiously and swept out of the bathroom quickly.

Draco could only stare after her. He wouldn't even allow thoughts to come to his head before he jumped into the shower. As the water beat down upon him the only thought that came to him were those that Pansy would be at the days lessons. Pansy... He shuddered. She would be going on and on about how she "understood he was just going through a phase yesterday" and that she knew he "didn't mean what he had said". Then she would him invite him to the Slytherin Common Room for some fun. He wouldn't this time. It wasn't worth it. Not anymore at least... He mentally shook himself. He couldn't let his thoughts stray to that. Not anymore. Not for awhile. Not if he was going to live with her this year.

While Draco fought with himself over control of his thoughts in the bathroom, Hermione was getting ready for class in her room. She was standing in front of her bureau looking at her outfits trying to decide what to wear. She pulled out a short denim skirt, a thick, black belt, a white camisole and a light pink button down pinstripe blouse. She changed into the outfit and put on a pair of chunky white sneakers to go with it. Instead of putting her robes on right away she put them on her bed and went down to the Common Room and lay down on a sofa to read.

She was lying down and reading with one leg bent up over her ass when Draco came out of his room. He was wearing a pair of calf length khaki shorts and a black t-shirt that was just tight enough to make out the lines in his stomach that were the abs he worked so hard to get. His robes were on, but he hadn't fastened it all the way up yet. "You might want to get ready, we're supposed to be at breakfast in about 10 minutes," he said to her. Hermione stood up quickly. She adjusted her skirt. She nodded to him, picked up her book and walked into her room.

Draco stared after her. Not because of the way she looked this time. He was getting very used to that by now, although he never missed a chance to stare. No, this time he stared because he had seen the distinct line of a thong protruding over the top of her skirt as she was lying on the couch. He couldn't help but think she certainly had changed over the summer. He shook himself, finished fastening his robes, pulled on his hat and grabbed his bag of books and left to go to breakfast.

In the Great Hall Draco walked to the Slytherin table and served himself some bacon and eggs. He had half choked down his breakfast when Pansy sat down next to him and began jabbering in his ear, like nothing had ever happened. He gritted his teeth. He had known she would do this, act as if nothing had happened. Pansy sensed his tension, "What's a matter, Dracy? Living with that mudblood whore got you down? You could always-"

"No," he said suddenly and slightly louder than he had expected to. He lowered his voice and continued. "No way. I told you yesterday. We are through. Completely and 100 through. I'm not playing your games anymore, I'm not excepting anymore of your offers for what you call 'fun'. Seeing you like that is not 'fun' it's completely disgusting and repulsive. I wouldn't be surprised if someone went blind."

Pansy stared at him with a look of pure malice on her face. "You'll regret that."

"No, the only thing I regret is not saying this sooner. I broke up with you a year ago. You may deny it, but we have been over for an entire year. I don't want to talk to you, see you or even think about you anymore. And if you come near me or anyone else I care about ever again... well lets put it this way. All those so-called pretty things you own? Consider them gone."

Pansy gave him a final stare before getting up and sweeping away to the absolute other end of the end of the table. Blaise Zabini, one of Draco's very good friends-if not best, sat down next to him almost as soon as Pansy left. "What was that?" he asked.

"What?" Draco asked.

"You just telling off Pansy. She was offering a free fuck and you turned it down. This may seem like a dumb question but Why?"

"Do I really have to answer that? Just look at her. She's fat, ugly and a whore. She's barely one step over a mudblood. She's worse. I know mudblood's who are smarter, prettier and more conservative."

"No way. I can understand how you wouldn't want to look at Pansy, so I guess I can understand why you wouldn't want to fuck her, but damn. What mudblood's have you been talking to? Even Pansy is better than one of them. I mean it must horrible living with that Hermione girl this year. Biggest know-it-all and mudblood in the entire school."

Draco waved a hand. "Eh... She's not so bad. Have you seen her this year? If you just look at her and forget what she is... I mean look, there she is now," he said and pointed. Hermione had just walked in. Blaise looked and raised his eyebrows. "She looks better without that robe on. Especially in a towel," Draco said raising his own eyebrows.

Blaise laughed out. "Awww, man you didn't? Not already, have you?"

Draco laughed, "Nah, just walked in on her after she had gotten out of the shower. Oh and last night while she was standing in her bra and a pair of boxer shorts. That was a good view too," he said with an evil grin. "Why would I do anything to her? She may be good to look at but she's certainly not worth a night. Heck, not worth a quickie. But then, word is you're not doing too much better."

"Hey, at least I got a girlfriend. And she's a pureblood at least. I mean, from what I can tell, you're hot for a mudblood."

Their conversation continued through out breakfast and was quite amusing. On the other side of the great hall Hermione sat down next to Ginny Weasley, easily her best female friend. They squealed at the sight of each other and hugged. "Oh my God, Hermione look at you! You look so good! I wish I hadn't gone on that exchange trip this summer, I totally missed helping you look like this!" she said.

Hermione left. "I should be the one to talk. You look so great! America treated you so well!" Ginny had left with copper red hair to her butt and a small frame. She now had her hair cut up to her shoulders with bleach blonde streaks through out them. Her small frame was not as thin anymore and look more natural. Her clothes, from what Hermione could see, were very similar to those that Hermione was wearing. That did not surprise her though, Ginny had always dressed like that. "Where were you yesterday? I saw Ron and Harry but not you."

Ginny smiled. "I was already on the train. Getting... reacquainted with someone," she said. Her smile turned to a grin that was filled with lusty thoughts.

"Oh my God! Who is he?"

"Look over at your roommate," Hermione did. "Now look to his right. Who do you see?"

"Blaise? Blaise Zabini?" Ginny blushed crimson. "It is! Oh my God is it! When? How?"

Ginny's laugh interrupted her stumbling questions. "We had flirted on and off all last year and then sat together on the train. By the end of the train trip back we were definitely together."

"What do you mean you were definitely together?"

"Well, he asked me to be his girlfriend and by the time we got to Kings Cross my shirt was off," she said laughing and blushing at the same time.

Hermione laughed and said, "Jeeze, does Ron know about him yet?"

"About who?" Ron's voice came from behind them.

Hermione turned to face him. "Oh, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. There's a rumor going around that this one might actually last," she said nervously. She knew Ron wouldn't like to hear that his little sister had gotten to second base on the train ride home.

"Oh, yeah. I've heard. Ginny, I still can't believe you did that to your hair. And you gained weight. You're not as thin."

Harry laughed and sat down besides Hermione. "Ron, you just hate change. It looks fine. Its a good look for her."

"No way. It makes you look like you want boys to be looking at you. I know what boys think, I am one. You don't want that," he said to his sister.

"Actually Ron, I do. Don't you want me to grow up and get married?" she said laughing. Ron was silent and sat down. "I can't wait to see what its like when you have a daughter. With you this protective of me the only way that poor girl will have some fun is when she comes to see me."

Ron turned as red as his hair and muttered to himself. Harry turned to Hermione and asked "So, how's living with ferret boy?"

"Oh and that too!" Ron yelled. "Did you really think you couldn't tell us?"

"Ron, calm down. No, I didn't think that. I didn't tell you because, A. I didn't want you guys mad that I wasn't going to be in the Common Room anymore. B. You guys don't care all that often anyway, so I just figured that it would come up when it came up. And C. I didn't talk to you guy at all this summer so I couldn't tell you. And I know that not seeing you guys isn't your fault and that I'm completely to blame but I didn't have the time."

Ron and Harry just stared. They were awe struck. "Hermione, we didn't mean-" Harry started. "I mean, we knew you were busy. Ron's just nervous. He's got big plans and is really nervous, that's all. He wasn't trying to get you to say anything, just trying to let off some steam." Ron could only nod like an idiot.

"Oh. Right. Well, anyway, since we didn't see each other much over the summer, would you guys mind if I came by the Common Room tonight to hang out? Another night with Draco might make me explode. Or make him explode on my doing."

Harry and Ginny automatically said that they wanted her there to talk and catch up. Ron was quiet and turning red. He looked like Neville when he was trying to answer a particularly nasty question in Potions. He was playing with the hems of his new robes. Over the last year Mr. Weasley had been promoted to Minister of Magic. The new flow of money allowed them to buy new school books and robes for Ron and Ginny, along with muggle clothes for leisure and under the robes. It also allowed Ginny to spend the summer on an exchange trip to America.

They checked over their schedules and learned that they had several classes with the Slytherins. Including their first class of the day, a double Potions. After that for the day they had Care of Magical Creatures and Transfiguration. Ron and Harry groaned but Hermione remained silent. They would have Potions and Transfiguration with the Slytherins and Care of Magical Creatures with Hufflepuff. It wasn't a terrible situation. It was quite doable.

When the schedules arrived at the Slytherin table Blaise and Draco's thoughts were similar. Potions and Transfiguration with the Gryffindors would suck, but they could deal with it. Blaise said that if he was lucky he would get a class with Ginny. Draco agreed that if he was lucky he could. He personally knew that he would have classes with Hermione. The year could only get more interesting from there.


	6. First Day Back, First Mistakes Made

When the bell sounded everyone in the Hall rose from their seats and moved to their classes. Hermione and Draco met in the middle to assume the Head's duties of showing the First Years to their first classes of the day. "Gryffindors and Ravenclaws have class together first so I can take them, and you can take the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs?" Hermione said.

"Whatever, see you in Potions I guess." Both left with the first years and took them to their classes. Hermione took them up to Transfiguration on the 3rd floor and then sprinted down to Potions. Draco took the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs down to the Greenhouses and ran back to the dungeons.

The bell was just about to ring when Draco and Hermione both met outside the door. They walked in without saying anything to each other. All the students were milling around the desks waiting. There was a notice on the blackboard in huge letters that said, in plain and simple wording, "Do NOT take a seat until I seat you- Professor Snape."

Hermione found Ron and Harry towards the back of the room with Parvati and Lavender. They were surprisingly hands-off at the moment and Hermione suspected it was because they didn't want Snape to come in and take points off immediately for displaying inappropriate behavior in a class room or something of that nature. She leaned against one of the tables across from them and resumed their conversations. Neville stood next to Hermione very nervously. Potions was his worse class but he was so determined to become an Auror he wouldn't let anything stop him. Not even Snape. He never said why, but Hermione had the suspicion that it was to avenge his parents condition. To put away people that hurt innocent and take away the things he never had- a real family.

Across the room Draco had met up with Blaise again. "So you're seriously dating her?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, man. She's something."

"How is she?" Draco asked raising his eyebrows.

"Wouldn't know. Good I assume."

"You mean you don't _know_?"

"Nah, we didn't really get to that on the train back last year. She was away all summer and we only got to see each other again yesterday. Give it sometime... She'll be all mine."

"Whatever. I still can't believe that you're with _her_. I mean any other girl in the entire school would have taken you, but you chose a Weasley? That's almost as bad as choosing a muggle. Or a mudblood."

"You shouldn't be talking. You like Her-" Blaise started but Draco quickly elbowed him hard in the side cutting him off and knocking the wind out of him.

His eyes flashed dangerously. "Drop it. I don't, so just drop it."

"Jeeze... I was only kidding. You don't need to get physical about it," he said rubbing his ribs gingerly.

Just as he said this Snape waltzed into the room, robes flailing out behind him in a dangerous sort of way. His greasy black hair was, if it was possible, greasier than usual. His hook nose curled in a way that suggested that he smelled something foul and his hands clenched and unclenched several times. Although the room was as quiet as a morgue he still felt the need to say, "Silence! Silence!" He sat behind his desk, shuffled some papers and then looked up holding one particular piece in his hands.

"The Headmaster has asked me, in hopes of promoting more house unity to seat you in specific places this year. So as I point to your new seats, move quickly so we don't waste any_more_ of our time." He began seating people, boy-girl and Slytherins next to Gryffindors. Harry ended up next to a very annoying Slytherin girl that was often seen with Pansy. Ron was sitting next to Pansy the fat-cow Parkinson herself to his disgust. Neville was next to another of Pansy's friends, Lavender was sitting next to a new Slytherin boy that was awkward and gawky. And Parvati was sitting next to Blaise. No one in the class seemed too pleased with the new seating arrangements.

Finally Snape was at the back of the classroom and pointed to the last desk. He said with a particularly nasty sneer, "Mr. Malfoy," pointing to one seat, "and Miss Granger," pointing to the other. He then turned with a swish of his cloak and walked briskly towards the front of the classroom again. "Today, you miserable lot will be starting to make the strongest truth serum there is out there, Veritaserum. At the end of the moon cycle, after they've sat in the cycle, we will test them on each and everyone of you. Your instructions are on the board, work with your partner, one cauldron per table and begin."

Draco and Hermione looked at each other, shrugged and began to work. They worked quickly and efficiently together, both being exceptionally well at potion making. By the end of the class they had finished the day's assignment and were both reading a book again. Snape came back to investigate the blatant stoppage to their work. "What is this? Why are you not working?" he asked viciously.

Hermione and Draco both looked up at him over their books. Draco, knowing that he was easily Snape's favorite student, said very bluntly, "We're done with today's assignment professor. You can look for yourself if you want."

And Snape did just that. He looked into their cauldron and was disgusted to find, that they had done everything exactly right and on time. "Alright, but no more reading in class! Unless you want your books taken away," he shouted. He turned on this heel and propelled himself back to his desk to sulk.

Hermione suppressed giggle as she put her book away and Draco had to fight away the laughter rising in his chest. They looked at each other and knew that they only had one option left. Talk to each other. The thought made Hermione sick, so she turned her head to stare somewhere- anywhere- else. Draco didn't think much of this and decided to be cocky and a pain in the ass. "So, Granger. You really have changed this year," he began, stretching backward in his seat, making himself comfortable. "Yeah, the low-rise jeans, tight shirts, short skirts. Oh and I must say that I particularly enjoyed the thong this morning. Very classic slut device, hoping to catch yourself a guy this year? Because if you're looking for one, you might want to try somewhere where mudblood's are considered socially acceptable."

Hermione finally rounded on him and slapped him across the face. Luckily the room was buzzing with chatter and Snape was busy yelling at Neville as usual, so no one noticed the attack, or the red hand print slowly creeping into his face. Her eyes were dangerously narrowed on him. If they had been signs they would have been flashing the words "I hate you" or "You can die for all I care". Draco instantly backed off and assumed staring off to the distant wall- avoiding Hermione's death glares.

When the bell finally rang Draco was the first to sprint from the room to get away from the glares of pure malice that Hermione was sending him. He glided up the stairs and through the Entrance Hall, up the main stairs and didn't stop till he was in the classroom away from the glares of loathing coming from Hermione.

The next class went by quickly and Draco didn't see Hermione once. He over heard someone saying that she had an important project to do and had to be in the library all period. He knew that was a lie, but didn't say anything, trying to make up for what he had done.

Lunch went by quickly and Draco loathed going to Transfiguration. Seeing her again. He had messed up and even though he had done it before, he didn't have to live with her then. He did this time.

He walked into Transfiguration and there was another notice on the board not to sit down. It had been there for every other class so far. Dumbledore really was promoting house unity. The rest of the class filed in and milled around the desk. After the bell rang Professor McGonagall sprang from her position on the corner of her desk as a cat into her normal form as a person. Everyone applauded and she took a small bow. "Thank you, thank you. Now I know this will seem odd but I have to assign seats this year. The head master has decided to promote house unity and has sent me a seating chart that he would appreciate if we used. So, as I call your name please move to your new seats."

Everyone ended up in the exact same seats that they had been in for Potions, much to their displeasure. Draco was close to fearing for his life as he sat down next to Hermione who was still shooting daggers at him with her eyes.

Professor McGonagall stood at the front of the room waiting for silence. As it settled among the class, she cleared her throat and said, "First thing we're going to do, to make sure you remember what you learned last year," she said sternly. "Is I will give you each a piece of chalk, one piece, and you have to turn it into something that you think would describe your day so far."

She pass out the chalk and everyone sat for a minute trying to decide what would sum up their day well. Harry chose a mirror because everything so far had reflected on his past choices; Ron chose a spoon because he was expected to dig right in; Lavender chose a feather to represent the lightness of the first day back; Parvati chose a ring to show that school was a never ending cycle. Pansy changed her chalk into lip gloss because she had left hers in her room.

Hermione chose a dagger.

Draco sat and thought for a long time. He couldn't decide what he wanted to represent his day as. Finally he waved his wand and conjured a long stemmed rose. The flower was to represent the beauty of the new year. The thorns on the stem represented the mistakes he had made already and the pain he had caused. And the entire rose all together... The entire rose together represented his apologies to the person he had hurt.

He hadn't said any of this out loud, but knew what he had done. And what he had to do.


	7. Common Room Secrets

At the end of Transfiguration Hermione was gathering her things to leave when Professor McGonagall asked, "Ms. Granger, could I please see you?"

Hermione looked up and sighed internally. "Yes Professor, one minute." She finished packing her things in her bag and walked up to Professor McGonagall's desk.

"Ms. Granger, I noticed your... hostility today. Is everything alright? You're usually so passive that the hostility you demonstrated suggested a problem."

"Oh, no Professor, I'm fine. I've just been adjusting. Living with Draco is not exactly an easy task. But, I swear I'm fine."

"Alright, Ms. Granger. I trust that you would tell me if there was an actual problem, so you may go to dinner. Try to enjoy the experience. It may not be easy, but there is a bright side."

Hermione had already started to leave when she turned around and said, "What's that?"

"That you have to figure out for yourself."

Hermione left the room and went down to the Great Hall completely confused. She sat down in between Harry and Ron, both of whom were sitting next to their girlfriends. Both shifted a little not knowing whether the anger she had expressed earlier was still available to stir at the saying of the wrong thing.

"What?" she said noticing their nervous expressions and the way they shifted.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well... The erm... dagger in Transfiguration was kinda... well we weren't really sure if you were OK."

"Oh, no I'm fine. Just felt like scaring Malfoy. He was an ass this morning and deserved a lot more than just being scared."

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"Oh, nothing out of the ordinary. Really, I can handle it," she said with a mischievous smile.

Ginny sat down across from them. "Uh oh," she said. "She's up to something. What have you got concocting up in that smart head of yours?"

Hermione laughed, "Nothing. Nothing yet at least."

Ron looked up at his sister. "Where have you been?" he asked her.

"Oh... no where. Just meeting a friend. You know, getting reacquainted," she said, raising her eyebrows ever so slightly at Hermione. Hermione saw the look and realized what it meant. She made a look with raised eyebrows and mouthing the words "oooh". Harry saw the look Hermione made but decided it was better not to say anything in front of Ron. Dinner continued and Ron continued to nit pick at the changes that were made in his sister and Hermione.

Once everyone had finished eating they walked up to the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry, Lavender, Ginny, Ron, Parvati and Hermione all chose seats next to the fire and sat on the arm chairs. After about an hour later Ron and Parvati disappeared. Lavender decided to go up to see Professor Trelawney and "consult the orb" with her. So Harry, Ginny and Hermione were left alone.

"So where were you really before dinner, Ginny?" Harry asked.

Ginny blushed crimson but answered anyway. "If you promise not to tell my brother I'll tell you."

"Of course."

"I was getting... reacquainted with Blaise. We hooked up last year."

"And by getting reacquainted you mean...?"

Ginny's eyes darted around trying to give Harry the idea. When he still didn't get the picture she finally said, "We were having sex. Jeeze you're slow. Just remember you promised not to tell Ron."

Harry's jaw dropped. "Blaise- Blaise Zabini? I can't believe-"

"You promised not to tell Ron! Remember that you promised not to tell him. He would go ballistic if he knew I was sleeping with anyone. Especially Blaise." Harry didn't look like he was going to keep that promise anymore so she continued on. "Harry you can't! He can't know, not yet. Please don't tell him. I'll do anything for you, if you don't tell him. Anything, you name it! I'll even sleep with you if you want! He just can't know!" Ginny was close to tears now.

Harry finally broke and said, "Alright, alright. I won't tell him. Just don't cry. Please don't cry."

Ginny's eyes stopped watering and she sat up straight again. She looked at Hermione. "'Mione, you haven't said anything yet. What's on your mind?"

"Hmmm? Oh, sorry. Just been a little distracted."

"With what?" Harry asked.

"Oh... umm... this summer was weird. That's all."

"Yeah where were you?" Ginny asked.

"Bulgaria. Went to visit a friend."

"A friend? 'Mione do you think we're going to buy that?" Harry said.

"Yes, a friend. Someone I've known a while now and decided to visit. No big deal."

"Yes big deal. If it weren't you'd tell us who you were visiting," Ginny responded.

"You don't know him."

"_Him?_ Oh, Mione now you _have_ to tell me!" Ginny squealed.

Hermione laughed. "You still don't know him. And I told you it was no big deal. I went to visit my friend, spent time seeing the sights with him and learning about the history and then came back. End of story."

"Leave it to Hermione to go on vacation to visit a male friend and want to learn the history," Ginny said. At that the conversation terminated and they moved on. Hermione internally praised the Lord that it didn't go into detail and they didn't question her anymore.

"So, how was America?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Pretty cool. I was living with a family in like southern... Upstate New York, (I think they said) and was really close to New York City. We went by floo network into their wizarding city, Harleman Square, and it was huge. Like seriously. Twice as big as Diagon Ally I think. It was way cool."

They listened to Ginny gush about America for a while until Ron and Parvati came back down to the Common Room. "Where's Lavender?" Parvati asked almost immediately.

"She went to see Professor Trelawney and... oh yeah, 'consult the orb'," Harry explained.

Ron and Harry went to talking after he said that and Parvati got up saying that she was going to join Lavender. As she was walking out saying goodbye to Ginny and Hermione while Ron and Harry were still talking she mouthed out the words, "Oh my God... he's huge!" Hermione laughed and Ginny screamed trying to get that image out of her mind. He was her brother after all.

Parvati left the room and Hermione and Ginny turned back to Harry and Ron. Remembering that she had to be the old Hermione she said, "Ron what were you thinking? Sleeping with her? In school?" Ginny and Harry looked confused at first, but quickly caught on when they realized that she was trying to make sure that Ron didn't find it odd that no one said anything.

"Relax, Hermione. It's not like everyone in the school doesn't already," Ron said.

"That doesn't make it alright. You know it doesn't. How would you like your mother finding out?"

Ron looked horrified. "You wouldn't. Mione that was the first time, give me a break." He looked so pathetic when he said that that Hermione sighed.

"I won't tell her. You know I won't."

Ron's face broke into a smile and practically jumped up to hug her before realizing what he was doing and regaining control. They laughed and joked well into the night. At midnight Hermione stood up and said she was going to bed. They said goodnight and Hermione left the Common Room through the portrait hole.

She walked down the hall and down the stairs. She passed by a few teachers, but no one said anything to her because she was the Head Girl. She made straight for her Common Room and stood outside the portrait waiting for the two people to notice her. They were flirting and the woman was giggling. The man was playing with the woman's hair and she was touching his chest and laughing. "Ummm... excuse me?" Hermione finally said. Over the years she had grown completely used to talking with the portraits on the walls and even had conversations with particular ones.

"Excuse me... Unifictous," she said. The portrait began to slide and Hermione walked into the Common Room. Draco was sitting on a couch with one leg propped up over the side reading, a sight that had become very common. His hair was dangling sexily in the eyes that were focused entirely on the book.

Hermione sighed and headed towards her room. She opened the lock on her door and walked into the room. She set her backpack on the floor, threw off her robe and shuffled over to the bed and flopped down.

"Ouch!" She jumped up and lifted her shirt. Sure enough there was a slight cut on her stomach and she was bleeding. She looked down on the bed to see what had cut her. She easily found the source of the cut. She gently picked it up.

In her hands lay a long stem red rose. She rolled over and something crinkled beneath her. She stood up to see what had crinkled. There on the bed was a folded piece of paper. She opened it to see what it was, figuring it was just class notes that had found their way out of a pocket. Inside was nothing near class notes.

_Hermione, _(it read)

_I'm sorry for what I said to you today. _

_It was wrong and shouldn't have happened._

_It won't happen again... I promise you._

_I know that this has been difficult and I'm sorry for that too._

_We can make this work._

_I won't mess this up again._

_Promise._


	8. Relentless Rants and Raves

Hermione looked at the rose with a mix of emotions. "What the hell is that?" she whispered to herself. "Does he really think that- that that thing is going to make up for what he said to me? That dumbass..."

She sat down on the bed and glance back at the rose. Her expression, stance and voice softened. "It is pretty though... And I guess it would take some sort of courage to actually put it in my room. And the note was sweet... sort of. And that's the first rose of apology I've had in... ever. No one's ever given me a rose before. Its... beautiful."

Hermione stiffened again at her own words. "But he can't think that a rose is going to make up for calling me a..a... I don't even want to say it to myself. He's a complete asshole if he thinks that that will make up for it. The dumbass attacked me completely unprovoked and deserved more than a scare. He could die for all I care." She had made up her mind.

She walked to the door of her room, walked into the Common Room and quickly realized that he was not there. She knew he wasn't in the bathroom because she couldn't hear the shower on and her bathroom door hadn't been locked, which was something that always magically happened when they were showering. It would unlock as soon as the water in the shower stopped, but until then the doors were locked. Hermione had a sneaky suspicion that it was to keep the Head Boy from walking in on the Head Girl and vice versa.

She flopped down on a sofa in the Common Room. "I don't want to go to his room. With my luck he'd have some random girl in there or something. Or be completely naked..." she smiled. "That would be a nice sight though. But, no. Going into his room would be wrong. I'd be putting myself so close to trouble that I might not be able to stop. It'd be like trying to stop a rock from rolling down a hill. Without magic."

Hermione stood up and walked back into her room. She grabbed her bathroom caddy and went to go take a shower to clear her mind. She moved to the shower, turned the water on, removed the rest of her clothing and stepped into perfectly warm water. The water streamed down her body and she let her mind roam. The water felt so good, like a refreshing swim on a hot day.

"Malfoy," she murmured to herself. That's all she could think about. He was a dumbass, completely pompous and worse of all a Slytherin. But he was smart, good looking and sweet. And the note he had left. Was it real? Or was it another one of his moments, a joke? He had left it with a rose... The rose. It was beautiful; full and red, long and elegant. She had never been given anything like it.

Sighing Hermione finished washing her body and hair and stepped out of the shower. She got her towel and wrapped it snuggly around her body. She walked over to the mirror and began brushing her teeth.

She moved into her room and put on a pair of deep red, fleece pajama bottoms and a black camisole. She pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail. It was bushy and would be impossible, but she would deal with that later. 'Besides,' she thought to herself. 'It looks fine in a ponytail and it's not like I have anyone to impress.'

But even as she thought those words a picture of Draco flooded her mind. She looked into her mirror again. She reached for her wand, hesitated and turned on her heel. What did she care? Even with all the changes she had undergone that summer and in the past year she wasn't going to start dressing up every time she felt like leaving her room. That'd be too much.

Hermione left her room and walked into the Common Room. Draco still wasn't there. 'Damn, whatever he's doing, he must be enjoying himself,' she thought to herself. 'Whatever, he deserves some fun. He's not too bad a guy, I guess. And he did give me the rose.'

She picked up her book, not surprisingly a different one than the one she had been reading the day before, and began reading again. She had read nearly 50 pages when she shifted her book and a pain that almost felt good shot up her.

Looking down at the cut on her stomach the fire that had been temporarily put out rose again. "No way he's getting off that easy. I'm going to tell him what an ass he was. If he thinks he can make up for every mess up he's ever had with a flower and a little note, he is dead wrong. If he thinks every girl is going to melt when he writes down some pretty words and leaves a stupid garden plant he has another thing coming. Someone has to let him know that he's not the greatest thing since floo powder."

She got to her feet, put down her book on the table and tightened her ponytail. She walked slowly and confidently to the door opposite hers. She reached the door and sighed. She raised her hand to knock and let it drop. 'What am I doing?' her eyes dropped and her hand ran across her stomach. Hermione lifted her hand again and rapped hard on the door 3 times.

The door opened and a very sleepy, very disgruntled looking Draco was standing behind it. "Can I help you?" he grunted. "I'd like to go back to sleep."

"You... you had no right to think that that rose would make up for what you said to me. If you think that will make up for it then you are sadly mistaken. And I-" She raised her hand and slapped him and continued on ranting- not making any sense and constantly repeating herself.

Draco reached up and caressed the cheek Hermione had slapped gently. He was still slightly dazed and wasn't sure what was happening. Hermione was at his door and he noticed that she was looking sexier than usual with her pajama's on and her hair all fly away.

He started to tune back in and realized she was talking about the rose he had left her. He cursed at himself inwardly. He had just thought it would be a nice gesture to help make up for his asshole moments, he wasn't trying to offend her anymore and certainly didn't think that he could leave a rose for every time he messed up. That was the first time he had ever left a rose, or any other flower for that matter, for anyone to apologize for something.

"I think you got the wrong idea," he mumbled.

Hermione never heard that and just continued ranting on, mixing concepts and ideas, never making sense. Even while yelling at him though, she never stopped looking at him. When she raised her arm again, Draco flinched and she dropped it sighing.

"I wasn't going to hit you again."

"You were contemplating it," he grumbled, rubbing his raw cheek.

"But you-!" she started and began ranting again.

Draco sighed, it would be a long night if he had to stand there listening to her rant on, looking at her body. It would be torture to allow him to stand there looking at Hermione at her sexist, when she was wild and had a fire burning in her eyes. He was very well aware that he was standing at his bedroom door wearing only a pair of long pajama bottoms. He wasn't worried. He had seen Hermione checking him out, admiring his ripped stomach and well-built arms. The knowledge that she enjoyed looking at him and admired his body sent ripples of happiness through him and he had to fight to keep a smile from appearing on his face and making the situation worse.

Hermione continued raving on about his imperfection in the apology, not calling it an imperfection but making it clear that she saw it as a weakness. "And I have to tell you, because you obviously didn't listen the last time someone tried to tell you that you aren't the freaking greatest thing since floo powder. Sorry, just not going to happen, get over it."

Draco's hand moved up to Hermione's lips and stopped her from talking by placing just one finger over her lips. "Granger, just shut up," he said and his face was coming closer to hers; gradually closing the gap between them.


	9. A Secret Show

They were mere centimeters apart. Hermione could feel Draco's breath on her face, coming in heavy. Draco could hear Hermione's heart beating so quickly in her chest. Both of them could feel their palms growing sweaty and both could smell each other. Draco smelled amazing, Hermione thought to herself. Draco's thoughts were similar. He could feel his heart beat quicken like Hermione's.

Finally not being able to stand the temptation anymore, they both simultaneously closed the space between themselves and were instantly enveloped in a kiss so passionate and intensely satisfying that neither wanted to stop.

When the kiss finally broke Draco opened his door a little more, inviting Hermione in. When she hesitated he said to her, without using words, that he had nothing planned beyond talking and possible kissing. She smiled and walked in. Draco followed her, sleep still in his eyes, running a hand through his hair.

When her eyes adjusted to the dimness of the light compared to that of the Common Room, she was amazed at what she saw. The chairs, desk, trunk and every other available surface in the room, including the bed, were covered in pages and pages of music. Propped up against a wall was a guitar and a piano, but unlike any other Hermione had ever seen. "You... play?" she asked.

"Hmmm? Oh, yeah. I play and write..." he mumbled the last part so that she had to strain to hear what he was saying.

"What was that?" she asked turning back to face him.

"Yeah, I play and I write."

"You write? Is all this..." she said motioning to the papers scattered about the room. "You wrote all this?"

"Yeah... I've played the piano since I was about seven- my mom's idea- and then I started playing the guitar and other things when I was about ten. I started writing music a couple years later."

"Will you play something for me?"

"Oh... you don't want to hear any of it. Really, its no good."

Hermione wasn't sure whether it was her imagination or not but it seemed like Draco, The Draco Malfoy, was almost bashful. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you didn't like people knowing," she said quietly when it finally clicked.

"Oh, its not that. I mean you are one of the very few people that does know, I just didn't think you'd want to hear it. None of it is very good. I just write when I need to do something to let off some steam. But, erm... sure, if you really want to hear something. You have to promise me that you wont say anything while I play, though."

"Promise," she said in an almost whisper.

Draco walked over to the wall and picked up the guitar. It was golden in color and had a couple of extra knobs and buttons, but other than that it looked exactly like a muggle electric guitar. He walked back over to his bed, cleared it a bit and sat down, motioning for Hermione to do the same. She walked over to the bed and sat down cautiously and crossed her legs.

As Draco began playing the guitar a slow and somber melody came forth while his fingers moved slowly and precisely up and down the strings, pushing odd assortments of buttons and swaying ever so slightly with the music. The sound that the guitar produced was unlike Hermione had ever heard before, mixing all the emotions a person could ever feel into one solid sound that was as fluid as water. After about 30 seconds of his playing he began singing, in what wasn't a very good voice, but it was descent.

"She was sexy like the rain.

spinning and dancing with her hands above her head.

She said to me,

Come on baby... won't you follow me?

She spoke with purpose

And knew what she needed.

I wish I hadn't been so stupid,

So stupid to let it all go.

To let it all go.

She's the one,

The one I always needed.

She's the one,

The one I have to have.

She's the one,

The one I never knew I needed.

And she's the one,

That had to leave me before,

I realized what I had let go away.

Summer left as winter came,

And still no sign of her.

She and I had sat together,

playing along, singing a song.

And every time I hear that song now,

I just want to break down and cry...

Because all I see is her,

laughing at me,

saying Come on baby... won't you follow me?

She's the one,

The one I always needed.

She's the one,

The one I have to have.

She's the one,

The one I never knew I needed.

And she's the one,

That had to leave me before,

I realized what I had let go away.

Won't you follow me?

Won't you follow me?

Won't you,

Won't you...

Come back to me?

Come back to me...

Because,

You're the one,

the one I always needed.

You're the one,

The one I have to have.

You're the one,

The one I never knew I needed.

And you're the one,

That had to leave me before,

I realized what I had let go away...

Away..."

Draco ended with a few more seconds of playing, then played a somber chord, let the sound fade and finally looked back up at Hermione. He had been afraid of what he was going to see when he looked back up at her. She was the first person that had ever heard anything he had ever played, let alone written. Sure his mom had heard him when he was little, and his father had every once-in-a-while when he was passing through. But the composure, the song, the guitar- Hermione was the first.

But when he looked up he saw Hermione smiling with awe in her eyes he banished all his fears. She started to say something, but before she could he leaned in and kissed her. As he began to pull away she enticed him back and deepened the kiss to where Draco could feel his hands numbing, but didn't want to stop. When they finally broke apart both were breathing heavily and numb in the hands.

Draco put a hand on her face and began to lean in again. But before he reached her she pulled away slightly saying "I have to go."

He stared at her bewildered as she stood up and moved towards the door. "Wait," he said. "I mean- why, is it something I did?" He had also gotten up and walked over towards Hermione.

She observed him walking towards her and waited for him to reach her. When they were face to face once again she said, "No, its not anything you did. It's what I might do. What I can't do. I'm sorry." She kissed him once more, savoring the feeling and left the room quickly. She walked straight back to her room and collapsed into her bed.

A tear crept down her face as she thought about the past summer and everything that had gone wrong. But she knew she couldn't change anything, knew that even if she could, she wouldn't. And leaving Draco at that moment had been the best thing she could do, for both of them. So as she fell asleep that night, although it was uneasy, she had a clear conscience. The only uneasy feeling she had was not explaining her departure from Draco more thoroughly.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long, things have been crazy. Hope this one was worth the wait though. As always read and respond! 


	10. An Unexpected Savior

Hermione woke the next morning with pillow creases on her cheeks and freezing because she hadn't bothered to cover herself in a blanket before falling asleep. She opened her eyes and sat up. "It must have been a dream. It had to have been a dream," she murmured to herself as she grabbed her bathroom caddy and walked into the bathroom. She looked up and there was Draco. Walking into the bathroom just as she was. Slightly rumpled and dazed. As Draco blushed slightly and left the room she knew it wasn't a dream. From the guitar to the song to the kisses... All those sweet and tender kisses that she could still almost taste on her lips. What had she done?

* * *

A few weeks went by with very little conversation or even acknowledgement of each others existence. A couple weeks later, Hermione woke late. She looked at her watch, which was sitting on the table next to her bed and gave a strangled yelp. It was nearly 10 o'clock. She jumped out of bed and started scrambling for clothes and her bathroom set. She opened the thick curtains on her window and a large tawny owl was staring at her. She screamed a scream so loud and blood curdling that made Draco run into the room. "What's- The- Matter?" he panted, looking around startled.

Hermione leaned against the wall and fell to the floor laughing. Tears were streaming down her face. Draco walked over and knelt down next to her. "Hey, what's the matter?" he asked with concern in her voice. He had mistaken the tears streaming down her face as tears of sadness instead of tears from laughing too hard which made her shake with laughter even harder. He began to rub her shoulders and back, trying to stop the tears streaming from her eyes. When the tears finally subsided Hermione looked up at him. "What happened?" he asked her with pure concern in his voice.

She smiled at him. "I was startled by the owl in my window. Shit! I'm way late! What are you doing here? You should be in class too!" she was hysterical.

Draco slowly stood her up and guided her to sit on her bed. He took a deep breath, exhaled slowly and said very carefully, "Hermione, it's a Saturday. There are no classes today. Calm down."

"No-no classes?" she said, a look of realization dawning across her face.

"No classes. But if I were you, I would let that owl in before it breaks your window," he said referring to the owl that had been rapping on the window for the past ten minutes.

"Right," she said opening the window. The tawny owl flew in the window, dropped an envelope on her bed and flew back out the window with a disgruntled hoot. Draco left the room as Hermione went to open the letter. She read through it twice, put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, forgetting to put on a robe, and left the room. Draco was sitting in the common room. "I've gotta go. Something about Filch needing to talk to me about new punishments to use or something. The letter's on my bed if you want to read it. I'm supposed to fill you in later, I guess."

Draco nodded and returned to a book he had been reading. "Right. See you soon."

She walked out of the room and down to Filch's office. Knocking on the door she heard a greasy, "come in". She entered the room. The lights, which were normally very dingy and dark, were, if possible, darker. Filch emerged from the shadows looking disgustingly filthy and greasy. Hermione noticed that he was not being shadowed by Mrs. Norris for the first time in possibly the cats entire life. "Mr. Filch, we're supposed to go over new punishments that have been approved?" she said, hoping that she sounded professional.

"Ms. Granger, do you really think that Dumbledore would approve new punishments for you nasty little brats? Oh no, this is my little secret. This is my reward for hard work through out the years." Filch was coming closer to her. He reached for the door and locked it. "You, Ms. Granger, have _developed_ into a lovely young woman. The kind of woman that a man would be lucky to have. Since we both know that you will not have me, _force_ will be the only way." He seemed to relish the words 'developed' and 'force'. There was a look in his eyes so intent and malevolent that Hermione shook with fear. Force her to have him? She was still backing up. Slightly above her, the chains he kept so well oiled, incase Dumbledore ever changed his mind about physical punishment, tinkled and moved. And she knew how he was going to force her.

Filch was stronger then her and she had forgotten her wand. He easily over powered her. Within moments she was hanging from the ceiling by her wrists, her ankles were chained down so that her feet didn't reach the floor but she was only elevated by only a few inches. The pants and panties she had been wearing when she had entered the office had been forcibly removed and were now discarded on the other side of the office. She was hanging there, completely helpless and half naked. Filch was standing in front of her and he began to undo his pants. He removed them slowly, in a way that Hermione, who may have been terrified but still Hermione, supposed must have been trying to be sexy. He was standing there in disgustingly off-white briefs that were riddled with holes and a little too tight. But, that wasn't a problem for long as he removed those too and was also standing there half naked.

As Filch advanced on her, Hermione let out a petrified scream. A disgusting laugh escaped Filch's lips and he said, "No one can hear you in here. The room has been magically sound proofed by that idiot Lockhart. He may have been an idiot with no brains at all but he was good at a few simple charms. That happened to be one. Now don't worry," he said, inches from her. She could feel his arousal against her thigh. She bit her lip in terror and braced herself for the worst. "This won't hurt at all. If you co-operate that is. If you do, it could actually be very pleasurable for the both of us. If you don't, well, you might get hurt. I, on the other hand, will be satisfied either way. Suffer, and I will enjoy it to no end. Enjoy it, and I will be disappointed, but satisfied. It is your own choice."

Trembling with fear, Hermione was trying to think of a way, any way, out of her current situation. Filch considered her for a moment with a penetrating stare and reached for her shirt. He ripped it off with a fluid motion so that it lay in tatters on the floor below her. He then began massaging her breasts in a rough and painful manner with both hands. He then removed one hand and moved lower. As he reached her clit Hermione let out another terrified scream.

In another moment the door blasted open and there stood Draco. He looked furious. In another moment, Draco pointed his wand at Filch and he crumpled to the floor. Draco moved toward her and undid the bindings on her ankles and moved to her wrists. As the bindings came undone Hermione broke down into a fit of terrified tears. Draco caught her as she fell and picked her up. She was feather light, he thought to himself. He carried her out of the office, with Filch still on the floor unconscious, and up to their dormitories. They met no one in the halls, which was lucky because Hermione was still naked and crying hysterically into his chest. He had removed his robes and put them on Hermione when they were far enough away from Filch's office so that she was at least somewhat covered, but because they didn't fasten around her as well they left gaps where you could tell she was unclothed. He reached the portrait that took them into the dormitory. "Unifictous," he said. The couple in the portrait were not paying attention to anyone but themselves as usual which pissed Draco off normally, but in the current situation he nearly ripped it off the wall. "Unifictous God Dammit!" The woman in the portrait gave a startled yelp and the man scowled at him as the portrait slid out of the way and opened to the Common Room.

Still carrying Hermione he took her straight into her dormitory. He set her down gently on her bed and stood up. "Don't- go-" she managed through a strangled sob.

"Don't worry," he said. "I'm not going anywhere." He sat back down on the bed and put his feet up. As he leaned up against the headboard Hermione crawled over and lay down in his lap, still sobbing and shaking. For nearly an hour afterward Hermione lay there and Draco didn't move except to smooth her hair and rub her upper back in calming ways to slow the sobs and shakes. Once they had subsided Draco considered and opted to ask, "Will you tell me what happened?"

She nodded her head in a slow way. She started into her story with a shaking voice and hid her head so that her voice was muffled but Draco couldn't see her shamed face. It took her awhile to get through the story because she started shaking and crying when she got to the intense parts. But she got through it. "And that's when you came in. How did you know? What happened?"

"I- I don't know. I was reading and had a bad feeling. I let it pass for awhile, but it kept up so I went to follow you. I knew something was really wrong with you. And that you were scared, which scared me. I ran down to his office and before I even had my wand up to open the door it flew open. I knocked him out and got you and carried you out of there. About a floor up I made sure to get you in the robe so that if we ran into anyone it wouldn't seem too suspicious. Not that it wouldn't have anyway, but well... it would have saved you the humiliation I suppose. But you don't have to worry, we didn't meet anyone at all." He was still stroking her hair and trying to calm her down.

"Thank you. For- everything." She looked up at him for the first time since he had set her free. "I-"

"Shhh... Don't say anything." He looked down at her for a second. "Would it be wrong to kiss you after this?"

"No. I need you to," she responded. She tilted her head up a little and he swooped down catching her mouth in his. When the kiss finally broke Hermione stood up. She went to her bureau and pulled out another pair of jeans and another t-shirt. She considered changing there, but decided better of it, so she went into the bathroom to put on the clothing. She reentered the room and was surprised to see Draco was still lying there on her bed. She walked back over to the bed, sat down and nestled herself right back in the crook of his arm. He raised his eye brows at her in a questioning sort of way. "I didn't want to stay... I mean- I figured you might want your robe back," she said weakly.

"You could have kept it. I've got others." He went back to stroking her hair. He looked down at her and saw she was trying, unsuccessfully, to stifle a yawn. "Shhh..." he said as she started to apologize. "Go ahead and sleep. I'm not going anywhere." She nodded her head and fell asleep in his arms.


	11. Healing

When Hermione woke up Draco was lying there, half asleep still stroking her hair. She sighed a happy sigh and closed her eyes. Her mind wandered for a while going to the past few weeks. Starting from the night she had learned Draco's musical secret and working slowly to that very day. When she thought of that day's events she started shaking. Filch had tried to rape her, but Draco had stormed the room before he could. Moments before he did. And he looked so valiant. Like a knight and shining armor. But he had knocked out a teacher- even if Filch wasn't technically a teacher, she was sure it was against the rules. But, he had tried to forcibly rape her, that had to count for something. No matter what she did though, she couldn't get the thought that she had almost been raped out of her head. She started shaking so badly that Draco woke up.

"What's the matter?" he asked, holding her closely, calming the shakes a little. When she couldn't answer, he guessed. "Don't worry. We'll go to Dumbledore, Filch will be removed." She just shook her head more. "He's not going anywhere. I stunned him. No one knows he's there and no one can find him. No one will go looking for him."

"I don't want to go to Dumbledore. Not now at least."

"But, Hermione-" She just shook her head. "Alright. Then what do you want?"

Hermione considered her answer for a moment. How would she describe what she wanted? But, because he was being so nice she decided to just say it. "You."

"What?" he said shocked.

"I want you. I want to be with you. Is that alright?"

"No. It's not alright." Hermione stared, tears filling her eyes. What did he mean it wasn't alright? He didn't want to be with her? After everything, he was just going to drop her, after saving her and the guitar... How could he say that? "It's not alright," he said. "Because it wouldn't be fair if you were with me, and I wasn't with you. I want you... more than you could ever imagine."

She looked up at him with her big brown eyes; big, sad, brown eyes. He couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to kiss away the sadness and never wanted to let it return. He swooped down on her, kissing her so passionately that they both felt it with every bone in their bodies. He trailed kisses down her neck, suckled the nape of her neck, nibbled on her earlobe and brought himself back towards her mouth. Hermione ran her hands through the thick, blonde hair that topped his head. They moved down, tracing his spine and drawing swirling patterns on the back of his neck. When he moved to the back of her neck a gasp escaped her lips; uncontrolled and of shear pleasure. She moved her lips across his lips twice more, savoring the taste. She swept up and kissed each of his eyelids, ran kisses down his spine and chest. She was going to move back down but Draco caught her chin in his hand and brought her back up to his mouth.

Hermione ran her hands back down his back and found the hem of his shirt. She began to lift it up over his head when he let out a chest rattling gasp. "Hermione," he tried. She took this as pleasure and continued to raise it. He pulled it back down. "Hermione," he said again. "We should wait."

Hermione began to pout. The sadness returning to her eyes. "Why?" she said in a hushed half-whisper.

"After what you've been through today," he said, his heart and breath rate returning to normal. "You don't know what you'll regret tomorrow morning."

"But don't you want me, Slytherin-Sex-God?" She didn't know what she was saying. She just wanted something that could take the pain away and Draco seemed like the best option. She didn't realize that she was beginning to sound like Pansy and starting to make Draco gag.

"More than you could ever imagine. It's the last thing I want to say or normally would say, but you're everything, Hermione. I've never turned down a girl before when she wanted to be sexed. But, I don't want you to hate me for doing something when you weren't ready. I don't want you to lose something that you care about in a moment of thoughtlessness."

"I've already done that thanks," she said spitefully.

"What?" he practically yelled.

"Nothing. I'm going to dinner." She got up and left the room, leaving Draco sitting there completely dumbfounded.

Hermione stormed out of the Common Room furious but some what relieved. That was the closest she had gotten to telling anyone what had happened. He didn't understand, but that didn't matter. What got to her though, was that he stopped it. He had been right, of course. She would have hated herself, even if it wasn't the reason he was thinking of. She liked him a lot, but she had been using him. Using him to make the pain go away and feel loved by someone other than a creepy old man. It was too soon. She shouldn't have even thought to try it that early. But, that was it: she wasn't thinking. She was feeling. Feeling sadness and hate and lust... Oh the lust was strong. But Draco had stopped her. He wanted her for more than her body. He wanted her for her.

She sat as far as she could from where her friends usually sat. Harry and Ron didn't notice, but Ginny did. "Hey, Hermione, what's the matter?"

She always picked up on Hermione's moods. "Nothing, just a lot on my mind, I think."

"You _always_ have a lot on your mind. Have you ever considered investing in a pensieve like Dumbledore?" Hermione cracked a tiny smile. "I see that smile. You can't just have that on your mind. Did Harry or Ron do something? I'll hex them if they did."

Hermione laughed. "No, just a lot on my mind. I've got a lot of homework and... things are just complicated."

"Things, meaning Draco?" Ginny prodded. She always knew. So, after being sworn to secrecy, Hermione told Ginny everything. Ginny was a very good listener oohing and ahhing and gasping in all the right places. And she was even better at comforting Hermione at the end. "We should go to Dumbledore. At least Filch should be taken care of."

"No, you promised you wouldn't tell anyone." Ginny started to protest. "No, you promised. I can give you a face like Marietta's if you do. Anyway, knowing Draco he's already gone and told Dumbledore everything. Notice that neither are here."

Ginny conceded to keep her mouth closed, only at the threat of getting 'Sneak' written across her face. At the end of the meal Hermione left to go back to the Common Room and venture an apology to Draco. He wasn't in the Common Room when she got there, or the shared bathroom. He was either telling Dumbledore, in which case she wasn't sure what she'd do, or he was in his room. She considered knocking on the door to his room but decided he must have been hiding in there for a reason. So, she went to take a hot shower before trying to talk to him again.

A long hot shower was exactly what she needed after such a terrifying day. She felt like she was washing away the disgusting feeling of the near rape and then trying to use Draco for sex. The hot water took away all her thoughts of the day and instilled a fantasy that was more than enough to preoccupy her mind. She sighed at the thought: pure love, tinged with a little lust, a starry sky and a blanket by the lake. Oh what a night it could be. When the water started getting cold she snapped out of the dream like stupor and got out of the shower. She brushed her teeth and dried her hair quickly, holding up the towel she was wearing. She walked back into her own room and nearly dropped the towel, catching it only in time before it slipped completely past her chest.

Draco was standing, in front of her door, waiting for her. "What the..." He just stood there. "Have you been waiting here the entire time?" He didn't respond but she knew he had been.

"I heard you come in and take a shower. Listened for the running water and waited for it to stop. I knew you'd come out a couple minutes later."

Hermione moved a step closer. "I'm sorry... about... earlier. You were right, it was too soon. I was just so..."

"Hurt?" Draco supplied.

"Yes. And I needed to... block it out. I got caught up in the moment." Draco nodded gruffly. If she wasn't mistaken there were tears in the corners of his eyes. "I really _do_ like you, Draco. I didn't want to hurt you. And I didn't mean to use you."

"Hermione, you have to understand. I have never in my life turned down a girl when she was begging for sex. You're the first I've ever said no to. You mean something. You mean everything. I'm not going to mess this one up. And I'm not going to let you, either." He closed the space between them in a few quick steps and pressed his body closely next to hers. "See now, this is as close as I will let you get to me. Any closer and I leave the room." He voice was hushed now. It was a tone deeper. She could feel his face next to her ear and the slight stubble on his chin was brushing her cheek. "So, how about you get some clothes on and come see me in the Common Room?" She nodded and he turned and left the room.

Hermione reappeared 5 minutes later wearing a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. Draco was lying on the couch reading a book, but once she entered the room he dropped the book on the table next to him. She walked silently over to him and sat down next to him. He pulled her in closer and she tilted her head back with a sigh. "I know it wasn't my fault. But I feel so vile... Like if I hadn't changed so much over the summer... I don't know."

He kissed her forehead, "Are you sure you don't want to go to Dumbledore? You could get something to dull the memory from Madam Pomfrey... He'll be gone..."

"No, I'll be alright. I don't need any of that, I'll just... I'll have Ginny teach me some hexes better and travel with her all the time or something. My memory will dull once I get back into classes on Monday and have to start concentrating on other things. It didn't actually happen, so it should dull soon- right?"

"I don't know, Hermione... Maybe you should at least let me look up something that can dull it and take the edges off. It might not have happened, but the memories will still be sharp and traumatic. I can at least find something to help. Please, Hermione... let me help you."

Hermione stood up and started pacing. "I just don't know. For once I don't have an answer to anything..."

"So let me help you. I'll make up a story and get a spell or potion to dull your memory. Or we can make something up and have Madame Pomfrey do it for you."

"No, no. Not yet. I'll head to the library or something and get a spell."

"Let me. Please? I want to help."

"Oh, alright. Make sure you're inconspicuous though, we don't need Madame Pince on our cases. You know she and... and... she and... Filch," she said with a final shudder that wracked her frame. "They're close. Maybe lovers."

"Right." He stood up and kissed her on the forehead before he left the Common Room. He strode down the corridors with his robes flowing behind him like a second shadow. When he reached the library Madame Pince looked up at him and nodded. He strode quickly into the back of the library and picked out his usual table and marked it by grabbing four or five large heavy books to cover the entire surface, even though they had absolutely nothing to do with what he was researching. He then moved to the Restricted Section and began searching. The only place he could find the right spell or potion would be there.

He pulled down book upon book of Healer's information. When he had about eight he walked back over to the table and wordlessly removed the books from the table. He sat and began pouring over books, searching for the right spell.

The door to the library opened and suddenly the library was filled with sounds of chatter. Draco looked around to see what it was and immediately regret it. Four girls followed as Pansy Parkinson strut over towards the table. "Oh, Draco, how funny it is to find you here."

"What do you want, Parkinson?" he snarled.

She casually picked up one of the books on the table and hefted it. "Still reading a lot. Drowning your sorrows?"

"Sorrows? Yes of course. I'm still upset that I didn't make it clear that I want nothing to do with you sooner. But if you don't mind I'm studying right now and need to get back to it."

"You don't want to be a Healer. Why would you be studying a Healing book if you're going into the ministry?"

"I'm not going into the ministry, not that it's any of your business. And maybe, since you never cared anyway, but maybe I do want to be a Healer and you just didn't care."

"Do you?"

"Does it matter?" He grabbed the books he was using, checked them out and started out of the library. No luck, she caught up.

"I know about you and Granger."

"What?" It hadn't even been a day yet and she knew. How was that possible? "I have no idea what your talking about, Parkinson. I wouldn't touch Granger with a ten foot pole."

"You and Granger are together. That's why you broke it off with me. But I have to warn you," she said her voice dropping to a low and deadly serious tone, "Stay with her, and Slytherin will kill you. Tear you apart bit by bit and then go after her."

"Yeah, uh huh. See you later, Pansy." He left her at the bottom of the staircase and walked back to the Common Room. Even as he brushed her off the threat stuck. There had been rumors running that Blaise was running Slytherin now and a revolt against Draco was imminent. 'It won't happen' he thought to himself. 'Even if I have to fuck every single girl in there from First Year to Seventh. There's no way that I'll let Blaise take over my position. And I'll be dead and buried if they touch Hermione.' He had reached the portrait-door and pushed himself up against the wall regaining composure. If Hermione saw him like that she would go off again, and having her break down was the last thing he needed.

He walked in and Hermione looked up from a book she was failing to read. Her eyes were a bit red and puffy and a vein in her temple was throbbing just the slightest bit that indicated she'd been thinking too much. But the real tip off was that she was shaking badly. A questioning look graced her face and Draco shook his head. "Nothing yet, but I brought back these though and thought that I could look up here."

"Parkinson again?" she asked. He just nodded. She sighed. "What'd she want this time?"

"The usual... sex, drinks, stature. It's like I can't get away from her."

Hermione just shrugged. "You didn't..." she half suggested.

"No! How... how could you think...!"

"Well... if you didn't want people to know... about us. It would... make sense for you to... you know."

Draco sat down next to her on the couch and kissed her gently. "Nothing, could force me to do that. Partly because she's an absolute cow... but mostly because you mean too much to lose like that." He kissed her again so very passionately.

When it broke, Hermione sat back and bit her lip. "You know... not that I really want it but... it might be a good idea to... find someone. Or many someones... You know throw suspicion off. It would make sense." A look of horror spread across his face. "Not necessarily Pansy. Pick a nice Forth Year or maybe that Fifth Year that's been after you for forever."

"Why are you suggesting this, Hermione? Do you honestly want that to happen?"

"No. But do you want Slytherin and Gryffindor to come after us? Do you want to be hunted and haunted for the entire year? If we really want to be together do you honestly think that they will let us?"

"No, you're right." He sighed, blowing the wisps of bangs that were hanging low over his forehead.

"You don't need to... have sex with her. Just, make it look like you would be. Pick the most virginal one you can find or something, who wants to wait. But make her be willing to say you are."

"But what about you?"

"Oh, everyone thinks I'm still with Victor anyway, so I'll just spend all my time writing him long letters or something."

"No, I meant how are you going to handle that?"

"Oh, I'll be alright. Don't worry about me." Another shake racked her frame.

"You will not. There has to be another way."

"No, stick with it. I'm fine... really."

Draco nodded and went back to looking through the books in front of him. It took days of searching, but he finally found the right spell. It was long and complicated and was going to require serious concentration. On both parts.


End file.
